


Vengeance of the Soul

by Firediva0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemons, M/M, Muggles (All I need to say.), Multi, Slash, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel Fic (Not a cliche), explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firediva0/pseuds/Firediva0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain and grief turned into anger, and he ruthlessly slaughtered everything in his path. Images of his soulmates corpse invaded his mind, and hot white anger surged through his entire being. The muggles would pay. He would make sure of it, and nothing would get in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes that story I promised you guys. This will feature a tiny mention of Voldy's death, and if you're like me and can't bear to see our beloved Voldemort die then I suggest you skip that small part. It's only a small mention of him in this fic, but in Whispered Words of Devotion he is an enemy. Make sure to check that story out when you finish this one. 
> 
> Well with that said, enjoy!!!  
> ~Firediva

* * *

_Chapter 1: Sorrow_

* * *

 

Billions of lights flashed all around him, and the sound of yelling could be heard.

Blood was shed and lives were lost, but not many paid attention to it.

Instead everyone fought ruthlessly. They all knew that this was the  final battle, and the victor would be decided today.

Muggle bombs went off in the distance, and spells clashed fiercely in an attempt to minimize and stop the damage.

Each side fought with vigor, silently praying that they would make it out alive.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived was currently fighting against a group of 8 muggles, and his body shifted and arched as he dodged stray bullets and delivered painful  spells of his own.

In this battle the line between light and dark magic was crossed as thousands upon thousands did whatever they had to survive.

It did not matter that dark magic was supposedly banned. The populous knew that without it  they would do no damage, and would lose their lives.

However in this battle the line between sanity and insanity was crossed as some used others as shields for stray spells or bullets they could not avoid.

Millions of bodies clattered soundlessly to the floor as person after person fell to the ground dead.

No one thought that it was going to be like this. The wizard community all did not heed Voldemort’s warnings and when the serpentine wizard finally lay on the ground, struggling to breathe, he whispered his last warning, yet even then no one except Harry listened.

He tried. He really did. Harry went to the ministry to plead to gain some kind of help so they could build a defense against the muggles, yet the ministry didn’t listen.

The minister screamed and yelled at him that he was delusional from the fight with Voldemort, and that they were all safe from the muggles.

Harry could remember the hot white fury that traveled up his spine when the Minister called him a delusional kid who knows nothing. He had to be restrained by his lover before he went crazy and killed Scrimgeour.

When Harry first came out as gay there was a giant uproar due to the belief of Lucius Malfoy being a death eater, but they all shut their mouths when Harry punched a guy who said that to his face.

That was the day they all learned not to mess with Harry Potter.

Anyway a couple of months after that scandal, the muggles found out about magic.

Just like Voldemort predicted the muggles went on a rampage and tried to do a remake of the Salem Witch Trials.

Wizards everywhere were enraged when they found out about the hundreds of wizards who were beheaded and then burnt by vicious muggles who laughed at their screams.

A war bigger than Voldemort’s broke out and soon it became a fight to the death.

Even wizards who could brandish their wands and duel had a hard time due to the fire power the muggles had in their disposal.

The battle soon became known as The Battle of Muggles and Wizardry.

Looking around, Harry noticed that almost everyone except for Lucius, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco, and himself were still fighting for the wizards side, and about 30 muggles were left.

They all could see that they were at disadvantage and so they fought harder.

Many more ruthless spells were released and one by one the muggles fell.

A scream of despair rang out from behind him, and with a quick glance Harry realized that his best friend Ron had fallen prey to a muggle.

On his side was a large gash  that was bleeding profusely. Harry knew that with that kind of wound, the red head wouldn’t survive.

He wanted to run over and help, but he couldn’t due to the group of muggles that kept coming closer to him in hopes of double teaming him.

Hermione ran over to her boyfriend and tried to protect him, but instead was shot in the head by a stray bullet, and instantly killed.

The last thing Ronald saw was the splatters of his girlfriend’s brain as he too passed on to another world.

Harry had to close his eyes for a brief moment so he could try and ignore the bloodshed and noises around him.

Though even when he did that, he could hear the pained screams and practically taste the blood of the deceased as he was smothered in it.

He wanted to cry. To scream at the horribleness that transpired as one after another his friends fell victim to the muggles hand.

Soon it was only Lucius, Draco and himself still fighting, and he was only allowed a small moment of relief before even that was pulled from him.

He watched through terror filled eyes as his boyfriends son fell to the ground silently.

He could hear Lucius’s pained scream, but he couldn’t do anything.

As he fought, Harry watched as Lucius let out snarl after snarl while he took out his anger on the muggles.

It was a beautiful sight to behold honestly. His blond hair moved fluidly behind him as his lean and slightly muscled body twisted and twirled.

His mouth moved silently as he delivered spell after spell at the muggles around him, and watched with glee as they fell.

Harry could tell that a soul consuming rage was fogging up Lucius’s better judgement, and when he tried to get closer to the blond to protect him from the bomb that a muggle though at his blind spot, he noticed that he wouldn’t get there fast enough.

He screamed Lucius’s name in hopes of getting his boyfriend to move, but he was too late.

Lucius’s eyes widened as the bomb made contact, and Harry was left staring at the space where his boyfriend used to be.

Smoke filled the air and random parts of Lucius’s body covered the ground.

All was silent as the muggles and Harry himself processed what was happening, and Harry could feel hot white anger fill his entire being.  

Instead of clouding his judgement like it did to Lucius, the anger faded to a calm numbness and he was left feeling empty on the inside.

He watched with emotionless eyes as the muggles laughed and rejoiced at the fact that he was the last of the wizards and once they killed him they would be victorious.

He watched as they advanced with their guns and pointed it at him, and how their eyes narrowed as they tried to figure out where they wanted to aim.

However as soon as their hands were about to clench around the trigger, he felt that numbness transform back to a fiery inferno of anger.

His magic angrily whipped about and struck the ground like lightning. His Avada Kedavra green eyes pulsed a deadly green and when the muggles noticed, Harry could practically feel the fear rolling off of them in waves.

The earth shook beneath him. Perfectly showcasing his rage, and his mouth pulled back into an angry snarl.

The muggles were too shocked to do anything but watch  as his magic visibly concentrated itself into a ball of pure green energy.

When the ball of energy released all was silent. However that moment of silence quickly ended and a large beam of light blinded everything and everyone as an explosion echoed loudly throughout the battlefield.

The muggles screams could hardly be heard through the explosion, and when everything finally settled down, Harry could see that pieces of the earth had been destroyed due to the blast.

The pieces of the muggles bodies rained down from the skies and the only survivor was the Savior.

The anger left as quickly as it came and soon Harry returned to himself.

He took one look around him, and finally his gaze settled on Lucius’s corpse.

With each step he took his heart grew heavier and heavier, and when he finally reached his boyfriends corpse he could barely breathe right.

Tears clouded his vision, and he felt like he was dying.

The normally expressive silver eyes revealed nothing, and it finally dawned on Harry that he was now alone.

Everyone he’s ever loved was dead and he was the last human being on earth.

The dursley’s were right. In the end he really would end up alone.

The loneliness and grief clawed viciously at his heart strings, and Harry was left breathless as he allowed the hollowness to invade his entire being.

Reaching his hand up, Harry tenderly caressed the pale and cold cheek of his beloved.

Resting his head on Lucius’s chest, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

He dreamt of silver gray eyes and blond hair, and for the first time that day, Harry smiled.

If only he knew that he was being watched, and that on the following day he would get a chance to see his beloved once more.

****  
  
  



End file.
